


Es un orgullo tener miedo por ti...

by skymoon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: El vértigo de sentir que les importas... el vértigo de sentir que él chico es el más importante.





	Es un orgullo tener miedo por ti...

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de lo que escribo aquí, ni personajes ni naita me pertenece.

**ES UN ORGULLO TENER MIEDO POR TI**

 

Peter les había visto abrazarse y besarse. A Nat y Bucky. Sabía que debía haber dejado de mirar pero era complicado sustraerse a la sensación de que por fin las cosas empezaban a ser cómo deberían.

 

Quiso creer que cuando volviese sería sencillo reincorporarse al día a día. A las clases del Midtwon, a las charlas con Ned y al extraño hormigueo que comenzaba a sentir antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda en Titan,cuando veía a Michelle. Pero no, había sido una creencia vana porque nada resultaba fácil. 

 

Vivía con la mirada preocupada de May sobre él. Con las nuevas reglas que casi le impedían dar un paso sin ser supervisado. Sin ser observado. Y lo entendía pero ahora que había muerto no tenía ganas de sentirse atado. 

 

Así que allí estaba sentado en la barandilla del balcón. Recién llegado de patrullar por Queens, sin la máscara. Notando como la brisa de New York acariciaba su cabello y sin ganas de entrar a la fiesta a la que Tony le había dicho que era más que bienvenido. 

 

No quería estar frente a todos ellos. Qué le pedirían que tuviera cuidado. Que le volverían a decir que un chaval de su edad no debería estar en las calles enfrentándose a tales peligros. Había muerto y había sobrevivido. Si tenía esos dones, vete a tu a saber muy bien porqué, como le dijo al Sr. Stark y no los usaba entonces sería su responsabilidad no evitar que los demás sufrieran. O por lo menos que intentase que no sufrieran. 

 

Se sentía incómodo con aquello de haber vuelto de la muerte. Por qué él. Por qué no sus padres, por qué no Ben.

 

Una figura se situó tras él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el hombro del otro. Que le pasó sus brazos por la cintura.

 

  * ¿Suena raro si digo que me eriza la piel ver a Spiderman sentado en la barandilla de mi edificio de 93 plantas?
  * Un poco, Sr. Stark. - sonrió suavemente. 
  * ¿Qué tal la patrulla?
  * Igual de rara que verme sentado en la barandilla de su edificio de 93 plantas.
  * ¿Desde cuándo has vuelto a las formalidades?  - se encogió de hombros.
  * Ni idea, me sale solo.
  * Bueno… pues es Tony… morir delante mío te da ese privilegio. - Aunque sonaba a una de los típicos comentarios cínicos del millonario también oyó el dolor que invadía esas palabras.



 

Desde la fiesta empezó a llegarles una suave música.  _ In the air tonigh  _ de Phil Collins pero en la versión de Panski & John Skyfield Remix. Peter cerró los ojos. 

 

Cuando murió se aferró a los brazos del millonario. Siempre firmes y seguros aún en aquella desastrosa situación. ¿Cómo no iba a ser Iron Man fuerte? Los hombres Stark estaban hechos de acero.

 

Pero el acero también se quiebra. Su muerte apunto estuvo de quebrar a uno de los mayores superhéroes del planeta. Ser la debilidad de alguien así daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

 

Le dijo que esperaba de él que fuera mejor de lo que el propio Stark fue nunca. 

 

Tantas expectativas. Ser lo que vuelve débiles a los demás.

 

Qué terror daba todo aquello.

 

Le oyó suspirar.

 

  * Ojalá sigas asustándome, ojalá sigas siendo mi debilidad. - Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle. - Quiero verte crecer, Pete. Quiero ver que te conviertes en lo que tu desees ser. Y quiero sentirme todavía más orgulloso. Si es que es eso posible. - Tony Stark se quedó en silencio. - Me gusta la idea de, de alguna manera, ser…
  * El padre de Spiderman…
  * Algo así… 
  * Es un orgullo ser el hijo de Iron Man. - Tony sonrió levemente. - el hijo de Tony Stark. - añadió en apenas un murmullo. Sintió como el hombre le estrechaba más fuerte.
  * Te prohibo que vuelvas a morirte entre mis brazos.
  * Te prohibo que dejes de sentir miedo por verme sentado en la barandilla de tu edificio de 93 pisos. 
  * Jamás dejarás de importarme, Peter. - Stark volvió a guardar silencio. - Mi padre nunca me hizo sentir que estaba ahí para mi. Dices que es un orgullo ser mi hijo, aunque realmente por sangre no lo seas, lo siento así y me alegra que tu lo veas de igual manera, arañita. - le miró apartándole el flequillo de la frente. - Cuando te fuiste, mientras sufría tu ausencia y me negaba a creer que realmente habías llegado a ser tan importante para mi, sólo llegué a una conclusión. - el joven guardó silencio. - Me hice una promesa… si conseguíamos volver a traer a los que os fuisteis, no estaría ausente de tu vida. Siempre me tendrás Peter… para ayudarte ante el peligro, para acompañarte en tu graduación, para regañarte cuando cometas una temeridad… y sé que a esas cosas solo podría tener acceso May pero…
  * Tienes derecho a todo eso y a más, Tony. - se inclinó para sacar unos papeles que traía guardados en la mochila que había depositado en el suelo al llegar. - Ha firmado… si algo le sucediese tu serías mi tutor… May dice que no puedo estar en mejores manos… así que no hay nada de mi vida de lo que no quiera que formes parte… - le volvió a sonreír de medio lado. - papá. - y esta vez se dejó ir… soltando una alegre carcajada cuando vio el rostro del filántropo, millonario y antiguo playboy sonrojarse furiosamente.



 

Eso de ir olvidándose del miedo, del dolor. Eso de volver a permitirse ser feliz sentaba de lujo.


End file.
